Songs for TMNT
by A Damsel In Distress
Summary: Melody of songs but TMNT style. Lyrics are twisted. Please read and review. Songfics Mostly Disney songs.
1. Under the City

**Under the city is the same thing as Under the sea from the little mermaid.**

**I put in in TMNT form. It really helps if you listen to the song at the same time or you know the song by heart! And just imagine them all singing this.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TMNT or the Little mermaid, or naruto or youtube **

**go to this link for the song...sry its **

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxo**

_One day under the streets of New York City..._

"Man! This place stinks, theres nothing to do! How come we couldn't just be normal?" Mikey complained to his brothers.

"What are you talking about Mikey? Its great here" Don explained.

"No school, no work, and, uh, no school!" Raph said.

"Its home sweet home." Leo stated.

"Ya tell me about it." Mikey said as he sat on the couch.

**Raph:** The sewer is always greener

Under somebody else's city

Your dream 'bout going topside

To the shadows just to hide

Just look at the sewer around you

Right here below the city

Such wonderful things surround you

Why cant you just let things be

**Leo**: Under the city

Under the city

Mikey its better

Down where its messier

Take it from me

Up on the streets they work all day

Out at night we can play

While we are ninja

Its so obvious, Duh!

Under the city

**Donnie**: Down here all of us are happy

We have a rat for a dad

The turtles in the sewer aren't dandy

They sad cuz' the humans treat them bad

**Mikey**: But the turtles in the city are lucky

They there for better fate

One day when the scientists come runnin'

We'll be on a dissection plate

**Splinter**: Under the city

Under the city

Nobody can beat us

Find us or see us

In New York City

**Raph**: Why can't you just let things be

**Mikey**: Cuz the scientists are ready to open me

We got some troubles

Life makes it double

Under the city

Under the city

**Donnie**: Since life is sweet here

We got the moves here

Naturally

**Leo**: Even the surgeons go away

So we come at night to play

We got the spirit

They wish to believe it

Under the city

**Raph**: We kick Shredders butt

Like Java the Hut

**Don**: We sing this melody

**Mikey**: Just to feel free

**Raph**: Mikey keeps playin' games

**Leo**: Just to get all the fame

**Mikey**: And Raphie needs to take a bath

Yeah!

**Leo: **Splinter he can play

The strings on the lings

**Raph**: The turtles rockin' out

**Mikey**: Bros, stop acting like kings

**Don: **Mikey your so wrong

**Raph**: Start actin' like King Kong

**All 3**: And Oh! Stop eating Ho-Ho's!

**All 3:** Under the city

Under the city

Where we be hanging

Where we be playin'

**Mikey**: This is killin' me

What do they got? A lot of bands

What do they get? A lot of fans!

**Leo**: Mikey stop being serious

**Don**: Your so delirious

**All 3:** Under the city

**Mikey**: Don help me out here

**Don:** No way! Raphs right over there!

**All 3**: Under the city

**Mikey**: Leo, come on now

**Leo**: Oh don't have a cow

**Don:** Thats why we're better

**Leo**: Down in this sewer

**Raph**: Ya we in luck here

**Mikey**: Down in the muck here

All 4: Under the city

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ya...there more songs to come like "Im gonna be the turtle King"--lion king and "The sewer life" -bowling for soup-1985


	2. Turtle King

**Ya! I'll work on the Colors of the wind! Thanks for the idea Rose of Hope! And thanks to everyone who read and review!**

**"Turtle King"---Lion King---"Can't wait to be King" Just imagine the turtles singing this song  
**

**Disclaimer: TMNT, Lion King**

**Xoxoxoxooxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxox**

_Down in the sewer..._

Leo was fighting Don, Mikey, and Raph. He kicked Mikey in the stomach so he flew back knocking Don down as well.

"Your goin' down Leo!" Raph charged at him but Leo flipped over his brother and shoved him down.

"When will you guys ever learn?" Leo asked as he jumped on top of the table.

**Leo:** I'm gonna be a turtle king, so all my bros beware!  
**Don: **I've never seen Leo like this  
And nor would I dare  
**Leo:** I'm gonna hold the main event  
Like no turtle did before  
I'm gonna keep my perfect scores  
And do all my chores  
**Raph: **This is by far the most stupidest thing  
**Leo:** Oh, I just can't wait to be a turtle king!

No turtle can beat me here... **Raph:** Now who said that?  
No turtle wearing underwear...**Mikey:** How would you know?  
Everyone's saying stop this singing... **Don: **Yes please do!  
But really I don't care...**All 3: **But we do!  
Free to beat you guys all day,  
Free to be a suck up for Splinter all the way.

**Raph:** The fearless leader has finally lost it.

**Splinter:** I think its time that you and I arranged a talk to talk.  
**Leo: **Kings don't need advice from their fathers from the start  
**Don:** If your gonna keep singing this song, then Leo count me out!  
I'll be out of this sewer, out of the city, cuz I wouldn't hang about  
**Splinter:** This child is getting wildly out of my reach  
**Leo: **Oh I just cant wait to be turtle king

Everywhere I step left  
Everywhere I jump right  
Every time you look I--  
Stand in the sewer light  
**All 3:** No Way!

**Triceratons: **Let every turtle go for pizza and sing  
Let's hear it amongst you turtles for the King  
It's gonna be King Leo's finest thing  
**Leo:** Oh, I just can't wait to be turtle king!  
**All 3:** Oh, We so can't wait to stop pretending  
**Leo:**Oh, I just can't wait

**All 3: **(We just can't wait)

**Leo:** To be a turtle king

**Splinter, Don, Mikey, Raph:** For Leo to leave

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxxooxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxxoxooxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxo**

**NExt will be..."The sewer Life"---1985--bowling for soup **


	3. The Sewer Life

**Thank you so much!!!! To all the reviewers!!! The ideas really help as well!!!!**

**"The Sewer Life"---!985---Bowling For Soup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Bowling for Soup**

**xoxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoox**

**Woohoohoo**

**Woohoohoo**

**Raph just hit the wall**

Cuz Leo had it all

A pizza once a day

A bed where Splinter lays

Mikey's just watching

All 15 t.v.'s

Don's in the lab

Why does Raph think he's a fag?

**Mike was gonna be a hero**

Raph was gonna be the star

Leo was gonna kick his ass

While Donnie stares in awe

Their big bad battle shell, is doing so damn well

They look at their sewer life

And everything has been all right since

**Their ninjas, they kick butt**

Way before their time is up

The foot came and Shredder

But the turtles say whatever

Their too cool for High School

But Splinter thinks they're still fools

And their still preoccupied

With the, with the, with the sewer life

**Woohoohoo**

**(The sewer life)**

**woohoohoo**

**Leo's seen all the classics**

Mikey knows every line

Pizza for breakfeast is sweet

Unlike Raphies feet

Hun ran out for guns

While Raph boy had his fun

Thought he'd get a hand

But only Mikey can

**Where's the Shredder? The tin man?**

And why is Splinter acting like he's Jackie Chan

When did Leatherhead become the t.v.?

Whatever happen to humans, houses, but

In the sewers they were

**Leo and Raphie**

Way before Donnie

There was Mikey and Splinter

At lightning speed, flashing like blurs

They're too cool for High School

But Splinter thinks their still fools

Cause their still preoccupied

With the, with the, with the sewer life

**Don loves time, make it run**

And when did Karai start going out with the big Hun

And when did Raphie, ride a tractor?

Please Leo, kick his

Kick his...ass!

And bring back

**Leo and Raphie**

Way before Donnie

There was Mikey and Splinter

At lightning speed, flashing like blurs

They're too cool for High School

But Splinter thinks their still fools

Cause their still preoccupied

With the, with the, with the sewer life

**Woohoohoo**

**Leo and Raphie**

Way before Donnie

There was Mikey and Splinter

At lightning speed, flashing like blurs

They're too cool for High School

But Splinter thinks their still fools

Cause their still preoccupied

With the, with the, with the sewer life

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxxoxoooooxxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoooxx**

**Next one is "A whole new sword" ---A whole new world"---Aladdin**

**Leo and Splinter will be singing the next one**


	4. A Whole New Sword

**Sorry...it ****took awhile **

Also..thnx to all reveiwers!!!! I love you guys/gurls!!!!! Not the str8 4ward kind though lol

Disclaimer: TMNT...Aladdin

**xoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxxoxoxoxo **

_"Alright, you are dismissed. We will continue practice in the afternoon." Splinter says as he dismissed his "sons" from training._

_Mikey and Don ran for the video games while Raph went to beat up his poor punching bag._

_"Leonardo, my son," Splinter said as he walked to the dojo. "Follow me please, I have something for you._

_Leo follow his master. Splinter had token out two long things that were wrapped up._

_"Master Splinter… you shouldn't have!"_

**Splinter**: I can show you this sword

It shines, it shimmers, its splendid

Tell me Leo, now when did

You last hold a brand new sword

**Leo**: When can I open my eyes

To dice and slice with new blades

Over, sideways, and right through

Some bad ace ninjas just today

**Splinter**: A whole new sword

A new pointy sharp object just to hold

No one to tell you no

Or where to go

To say its just a brand new sword

**Leo**: A whole new sword

A dazzling thing I always wanted

Thank you, my Splinter dear

No need to fear

I will take care of these babies, you'll see

Now that its only miiiiine!

**Splinter**: Its unbelievably sharp

Its such a desirable feeling

You'll sour, you tumble, but your free

So you can do whatever you please

**Leo**: A whole new sword

**Splinter**: Now go ahead and open your eyes

**Leo**: A million hundred things to do

**Splinter**: Take a breath, here it is

**Leo**: I am one lucky son

To have finally won

Now my brothers will only listen to me

A whole new sword

Splinter: Everyday it's a surprise

**Leo**: With new horizons to pursue

**Splinter**: Every moment gets better

**Leo**: To have this anywhere

There's time to spare

So let me use this brand new sword today

A whole new sword

That's what I have

A thrilling thing

To feel like a King

For the sword and me

**Xoxxooxxoxooxoxoxxoxooxxooxoxxoxooxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

**Next one is "How do you know" From Enchanted but TMNT style**


	5. Thats How We Know

**Alright, I updated this sooner because the last one I updated was really late.**

**For this song you would have to say a couple of lines/words a bit faster but it still works out. Keep imagining that the turtles are singing it! The music really helps to.**

**Disclaimer: TMNT, Enchanted**

**Whats pisses me off is how it looks all spacey..sorry...i didnt do it ...thats just out fanfiction made it out to be but i hope you can still read it**

**Thanks to all reviewers as well!!! i still flippin love u people (as friends) It really helps my mojo **

**xoxooxxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxxoxoxooxxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxooxoxxooxox**

_"Dangit Mikey! This thing keeps getting in my way! Keep it outta the amin room!" Raph said as he accused the poor thing._

_"Geeze Raph, how can you handle a bunch of foot ninja if you can't even handle this?" Mikey asked picking "it" up._

_"Raph's not the only one having problems with it. That thing is ruining my lab." Don said as he came out of his room._

_"Mikey…you better take care of it more often." Leo said crossing his arms._

**Raph:** How come we have to keep it?

**Leo:** How come we can't just forget it?

**Mikey:** How come you guys want to leave it?

**Don:** Because we always have to feed it.

** Raph, Don, Leo: **How do you know you really really truly love it?

**Raph: **How come we have to stand it?

**Don:** How would you showed that you loved it?

**All 3:** How does it know that you really really truly love it?

**Mikey: **There's not enough ninja to make me leave my pet

**Leo:** Raph will get rid of it before next year, I'll bet

**Mikey:** How do you know you hate it?

How do you know its love?

**Raph:** Well I always wake up early just to feed your ferret like thing

**Leo:** The only way we keep it is that you keep it clean

**Don: **It will find a new way to another house probably just because of a mouse

**All 3:** That how we know

That's how we know we hate it

**Leo:** You got to feed it or leave it

**Don:** Clean up its poop or forget it

**Raph:** I'll throw it out, just believe it, now don't you start to have a fit

**Mikey:** Every little pet wants to live happily ever after

Compared to Raphael, it's a whole lot cuter

How do you know you hate it?

How do you know its love?

Well does it get in your way when you try to train or exercise?

**Raph:** No, but it pee's in all the beds and don't even try to lie

**Mikey:** You'll find someway to love it no matter what it does to you.

That's how you know

That's how you know, I love it

It's a pets love

**All 3:** That's how we know you love it

**Mikey:** That's how you know its true

**Mikey:** Because he's cute and fury and he'll never cause you any harm

Klunks a nice kitty that you'll all have to learn to love

His cute little purrs when he sleeps

Klunk will always be here for keeps

**All 4:** That's how we know (x5)

That's how we know he stays here

That's how we know

That's how we know we'll keep him

**Mikey:** My Klunk.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Next song is----"Bududa Badada" ---"Hakunta Matata" Lion king but TMNT style.**


	6. Baduda Badada

**Sorry I know its been a long long time but here is the next song. Also I will have another chapter updated for my other story tonight!**

**Disclaimer: TMNT, Lion King**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxxoxooxxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxox**

_Down in the sewers, April and Casey came down for a visit._

_"Yo! Don't you guys have any food?! I'm starving here and theres nuthin' in tha fridge!" Casey yelled out towards the guys._

_"Shut it Casey! You shoulda brought yer own food." Raph growled._

_"Baduda Badada." Mikey simply said._

_"What'd you say about me bonehead?!" Casey exclaimed._

_"No, Mikey has a point there." Don said._

_"Bout what?"_

_" Master Splinter can you please call?" Leo asked._

_"Of course." Was his reply._

_"Now whats all of this Baduda Badada nonsense?" Casey asked._

**Leo:** Baduda Badada  
What a wonderful thing  
**Raph:** Baduda Badada  
Ain't no passing crave  
**Mikey:** It means free pizza  
For the rest of our days  
**Don:** It's our dinner-free  
problem thingy  
**All 4:** Baduda Badada

**Casey:** Baduda Badada?  
**Mikey: **Yea, it kinda reminds me of an orange

**Casey: **An orange?

**Mikey: **Ya! Like orange ya glad I didn't say banana? Ahh ha ha ha...  
**Raph:** That was lame even for you Mikey.  
Look, These two words will  
solve all your dinner problems.  
**Don:** That's right! Take Mikey for example.  
**Leo: **Why, when he was a young turtle...  
**Mikey: **When I was a young turtulllllllleeeee!  
**Don:** Spontaneous  
**Mikey: **Thanks!

**Raph:** He found his stomach lacked a certain meal  
**Leo: **His stomach made noises until we made him a deal  
**Mikey:** I have a hungry heart, though I seem green-skinned  
And it hurt that my bros teasing never end  
And oh, the shame!  
**Don:** He was ashamed!  
**Mikey:** Thoughta changin' my game  
**Raph:** Oh, what kind of game?  
**Mikey:** And I got downshelled  
**Leo:** Are you now doing well?  
**Mikey:** Ev'rytime that I...  
**Splinter:** Michelangelo! Not in front of Ms. O'Neil  
**Mikey:** Oh... my bad.

**All turtles:** Baduda Badada!  
What a wonderful thing  
Baduda Badada!  
Ain't no passing crave

**Casey: **It means free pizza  
For the rest of our days  
**Raph:** Yeah, sing it, Casey!  
**All five:**  
It's our dinner-free...  
**Leo:** ... problem thingy...  
**All five:** Baduda Badada!

**Xoxoxoxooxxoxoxoooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoooxooxoxoxoxox**

**Please Review--Next is "One kick ahead" from Aladdin "One jump ahead"**


	7. One Jump

It was a fine morning as the sun was up and the birds chirped away. Not like the turtles would know yet since they live in the sewers. As they prepared to spar with one another, Splinter had told them they would be practicing with their weapons.

Mikey struggled to hold in his laughter as they all search for their weapons.

When Raph found his sais, he realized that they were covered in glitter, not a single part of the weapon showing. Donnie had found his decorated with tons of Christmas and birthday wrapping paper and Leo had multiple stuffed animals lodged on each katana.

When they all came out with their weapons, Mikey uncovered his hand and rolled to the floor laughing his shell off.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

**Mikey:**

Gotta keep one jump ahead of the hothead, one chuck away of the sword  
I prank only who comes through the door, that's everyone  
One leap ahead of the Doc bro, that's all, he carries a staff bo  
My bro's don't appreciate my jokes.

**Raph:**

Oddball

**Donnie:**

Not Tall

**Leo:**

Annoying

**All Three:**

And all!

**Mikey:**  
Its just a little joke bros.

**Raph:**  
Hold him down and whop his ass guys

**Mikey:**  
I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, my cat, Klunk!

**April and Angel:**  
Oh, it's sad, that Mikey's at the bottom  
He's the only one that makes us shine

**Casey Jones:**  
I'd blame Raph except he'd freaking beat me.

**Mikey:**  
Gotta pull a joke, gotta make a prank  
It's the only thing that keeps me occupied.

One jump ahead of the slowpokes, one skip ahead in the room  
Next time gonna I'll use the nunchuck of doom

One dodge away from the sai throw, one push away from the Don

**Splinter: **

I think we should work on our family bond

**Leo**:  
Stop, Mikey!,

**Donnie**:

Get back here!,

**Splinter:**

Outrage!

**Raph:**

You're dead meat!

**Mikey:**  
Let's not beat me up guys!

**Raph:**  
I would rather skin you alive!

**Mikey:**  
Gotta joke to make, gotta prank to do  
Otherwise we'd get along

**Leo, Don, Raph:**  
Wrong!

**Mikey:**  
One jump ahead of the crazies

**Raph:**  
Nucklehead!

**Mikey:**  
One dodge away from the sword

**Leo:**  
Shredder food!

**Mikey:**  
One trick ahead of disaster

**Donnie:**  
Scoundrel

**Mikey:**  
They're quick, but I'm much faster

**All three:**  
Take that

**Mikey:**  
Here goes, better make my jump good  
Wish me happy landing, and all I gotta do is run!

(Mikey jumps over the couch and runs from lair with his brothers chasing him).

Splinter sighs, "Kids."


End file.
